Colorful Thoughts
by pixel's puzzle
Summary: When Bridge discovers his newest weapon, it's a real asset to the team, right? But sometimes powers have their drawbacks and mind reading most certainly has its share. And if Bridge is not careful his new ability could well become a weapon against SPD


Chapter Summary: In which Bridge discovers his "weapon of the future"

Notes: One scene is direct from the episode "Samurai"

Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers.

Author's Notes: Please enjoy and reviews are always appreciated. Please point out any spelling or grammar mistakes and please comment on my writing style, dialogue techniques, and in general anything you like or dislike about my story.

* * *

><p>Ever since Bridge had discovered his "weapon of the future" rooming with him had not been easy. At first Sky hadn't troubled himself as to what this new power meant, and only thought of what an asset it would be to the team. Bridge, with his empathetic powers, had always been good at sensing motives and loyalties, in general, auras. Bridge usually didn't use the word "aura", preferring "colors" and "energies", but then that was Bridge. To Bridge, saying someone was "bluish-green, or perhaps greenish-blue?" was like saying they gave off a cool, relaxed vibe. Bridge was special. While most people could only guess at another person's emotions, Bridge had simply to wave his hand in the surrounding area of someone and he could see their colorful energies rolling off of them in waves. Bridge had had this power his whole life, and was therefore able to make sense of the colors and energy residue. But to the others, to whom these were invisible, it was a bit more difficult understanding Bridge.<p>

Nor was it solely Bridge's powers that made him hard to understand. Bridge had a unique way of thinking and reasoning that often left the rest of B-Squad floundering in the murky sea of Bridge's thoughts. But that was something Sky and the rest of the team had gradually come to understand and tolerate, even find interesting or amusing. Sky doubted whether he'd ever get used to Bridge's newest talent.

It had started a few days ago, late one afternoon after practice. Sky had entered his room with Bridge on his heels, both weary, and, in Sky's case, abnormally hungry. They'd changed out of their sweaty clothes and Sky had made to lie down, deciding to ignore his stomach until after a quick rest. Bridge, too, flopped onto his green comforter with a satisfied exclamation. Sky lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, but he couldn't sleep because all he could focus on was the hollow emptiness in his stomach. _Oh yeah…guess I skipped breakfast this morning, huh…that explains why I'm starving. _Being Sky, however, he simply rolled over, stubbornly refusing to get up and make himself something to eat. Bridge wasn't hungry, neither was Jack, and for some strange reason he couldn't even explain to himself, he thought of it as a test of stamina or perhaps discipline to see how long he could keep up without giving into his hunger.

He was lying there, staring at his wall, when he heard Bridge get up from his bed. He flopped onto his other side to see the green ranger sitting upright, feet dangling over the edge of his mattress and a puzzled expression on his face.

"Bridge?" he asked. His roommate focused on Sky's face, and a hand rose unsteadily to grip a handful of brown hair, as if he had a headache. "Sky?" Bridge asked in a puzzled voice. "Why don't you get yourself something to eat if you're that hungry?"

"Oh, I just…" Sky frowned. Had he been speaking his thoughts aloud? "I'm not hungry," he lied in typical Sky fashion.

Bridge's hand came down from his head and his expression became skeptic. He arched his eyebrows at Sky and Sky sighed, smiling a bit to himself. Bridge didn't need to take off his gloves to see through _that_ one. Sky had learned in his first few days of rooming with Bridge: never lie to an empath. They'll know. Sky stood up, recognizing this as a battle lost, and headed out to the D-Squad's common room. Bridge followed him out, chattering as usual. It was a few moments later when Sky was chomping into a crisp apple and Bridge was contentedly munching on a plateful of buttery toast that Sky hesitated, still troubled about how Bridge had _known_ he was so hungry.

At that moment, Bridge raised his head from his plate of toast and his gray eyes met Sky's blues ones squarely. "Yes?" He questioned Sky.

"Uh…what? I didn't say anything," Sky responded, confused.

"You wanted to ask me something…" Bridge answered, trailing off and squinting his eyes in concentration, his hand again at his temple. "You want to ask…how I knew you were so hungry?"

Sky's eyes widened in surprise and he stared straight at Bridge. "There…you're doing it again! How did you know? It's like…like you're reading my mind or something!"

Bridge removed his hand from his temple and frowned. "How _did_ I know?" he mused. "You didn't say anything…but I knew…and I knew, even though you didn't _say_ anything."

Sky sighed inwardly, watching his confused friend muddle his way through his thoughts. "Maybe," said Bridge, "I was subconsciously reading your energies. You know, you _do_ have a different color when you're hungry. It's like a dull grey-ish blue with some angry orange…"

"Yes, but that wouldn't explain why you knew what I was thinking just a moment ago," Sky stated.

"Well, you also have a different aura when you want to ask a question," Bridge informed him. "It's a subtle change, but it's a curious yellow with a bit of embarrassed green at the edges. You know, you don't have to be embarrassed about asking questions," Bridge said, switching trains of thought with ease, "I ask them all the time. So do the others. Although Jack seems to have some troubles with asking too…"Bridge mused to him self. "Why is that, I wonder…?"

Sky bit his lip, a bit chagrined that his friend could read him so well. Deciding to steer this conversation away from himself, he cleared his throat and brought Bridge back from his pondering. "Well, it's getting pretty late and we have martial arts training first thing tomorrow morning, so I suggest we head back to the room and get some sleep."

Bridge agreed and the two of them headed back to their beds in silence.

* * *

><p>"Hold the thought, hold the thought…'k…it's coming clearer…" It was an ordinary (and rather dull) day at SPD, and all the B Squad members were gathered in the common room for some relaxed recreational activity. Sky couldn't say how the conversation had come up, but Bridge was busy showing yellow ranger Elizabeth "Z" Delgado his "weapon of the future". Currently the two were seated close, facing each other, Bridge with one hand at his temple, the other atop the back of Z's hand. Z was smiling and shaking her head slightly. Sky wandered over to watch.<p>

"Okay, I got it!" Bridge sat up. "You're thinking that I've lost it, right?" Z, who was watching him skeptically, nodded. "You're right." Sky dropped to his knees, smiling at the green ranger's latest quirk and added "I was thinking that too."

"Me three," chimed in a voice from across the room. Syd, pink ranger and famous pop singer didn't even look up from the magazine she was perusing.

"Go ahead and mock me, guys," Bridge said in his calm yet serious way. "Thoughts are energy. Energy travels. Thoughts are my weapon of the future."

Sky couldn't help an eye roll at this. It was true he had been startled by the late-night 'mind-reading' Bridge had done the other night, but here, surrounded by his fellow cadets in the middle of the common room in broad daylight, Sky couldn't help but feel just as doubtful as Syd and Z. "Okay, 'thought man'," Sky challenged, "do Jack."

Jack Landors, red ranger and squad leader, was not participating in this discussion. He was standing by the window, seemingly preoccupied.

"Okay," Bridge agreed, up to the challenge and ready to prove himself to his fellow cadets. He again brought his fingers to his temple and concentrated. This time the thoughts came quicker to Bridge. "_It's not fair. If Cruger let me use the Shadow Saber I'd beat him."_ Bridge continued, "_He knows that too. That's why he won't let me use it."_

Z and Sky exchanged glances, interested. Only one way to prove if he was right. "Jack," said Sky. Jack didn't respond. "Jack!" Sky called, a little louder this time. The red ranger turned to them, a bit startled at being drawn from his reverie. "What?" he asked. "What were you just thinking about?" Z asked. "Oh," said Jack. If he thought it an odd question, he didn't say so. "Thinking it's not fair." Jack spread his arms emphatically. Z shot a surprised glance at Bridge. "I know if Cruger let me use his sword I could beat him. He knows that too, that's why he won't let me use it." Jack made a face and shook his head, turning back to brood at the window again. Z and Sky turned to Bridge, who was looking quite smug and tapping his forehead knowingly. "Weapon of the future," he said again.


End file.
